


Pt. 2 - Birthday

by AmandaHuffleduck



Series: Great Expectations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy grants a request...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. 2 - Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alestrel, cos she wanted to read smut she hadn't written herself. (Posted with permission. Thanks, Alestrel!)
> 
> First published 2006
> 
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing quietly in a corner of somebody else's sandpit…

Lucius Malfoy, rising star in the Ministry of Magic, lifted his glass and smiled casually across the table at his dining companion. 

"Congratulations, Severus, on reaching seventeen unscathed."  
The younger man raised his own glass, thin lips quirking in an almost-smile.  
"Thank you, Lucius."

As always the black eyes were unreadable and Lucius suppressed a sigh. His ‘unscathed’ comment had been an unsubtle invitation for his young friend to confide in him about what had apparently been a difficult year. Not that Severus ever said in so many words that anything was wrong, not in his letters at least, but Lucius knew him well enough to pick when he was being evasive in their face-to-face conversations. Most telling perhaps, was that the waspish comments, written or otherwise, about a certain band of Gryffindors in his year had all but ceased. Severus had hardly mentioned them recently and would not be drawn on the subject even though any allusion to the erstwhile aggravation sparked a visible rigidity in his posture and a dark glitter of resentment in his eyes. _Something_ had obviously happened and Lucius was damn sure it wasn’t a cessation of hostilities.

"And how is Narcissa?" the deepening voice interrupted the blond’s musings. Lucius groaned, affecting the demeanor of someone much put upon.  
"She’s having enormous fun with her sister organising the wedding," he shuddered delicately. "I’ve already had to refuse three completely inappropriate ‘suggestions’ for robes. Bella’s suggestions, no doubt." Lucius brooded darkly, "That woman lives to plague me…" he brightened after a moment and inclined his head to his guest. "Narcissa sends her regards, by the way."  
Severus’ lips twitched again.  
"That’s very kind of her." He sipped his drink. "Still aiming for Midsummer?"  
Lucius nodded.  
"You’re still able to attend? There’s one or two people I’d like to introduce you to." He leant back in his seat and regarded the younger man through cool eyes. "Influential people. Advantageous introductions."  
Severus smirked.  
"Is there any other kind?" he paused, fiddling with his glass. "Lucius, I have a request…"  
"Yes?" the Malfoy heir was secretly intrigued to see spots of colour appear on his friend’s sallow cheeks.  
"A _personal_ request." Severus had raised his head and was making direct eye contact with him. "Which you can of course refuse…"  
"I’ll make up my mind when I hear what it is." Lucius raised a fair eyebrow: Severus’ expression was unreadable as ever, despite the blush and an odd sort of gleam in his eyes.  
"I’m of age now," he replied evenly, "And I would like you to be my first… sexual partner."

Lucius retained his aplomb; he didn’t blink, he didn’t swallow, but he’d obviously left his response too long because his silence was misinterpreted.

"Forget I mentioned it," Severus was brusque, "I understand I’m no prize…"  
"Oh, don’t be absurd!" the blond frowned at the barely masked bitterness in the young man’s voice. "I’m not rejecting you, Severus, you just took me by surprise." He gave him a small but encouraging smile. "I’m flattered, naturally, but why me?"  
"You’re experienced, and there’s no one else I… trust."  
Lucius acceded his reasons with a modest nod, but he had to ask…  
"What about a nice, compliant little witch?"  
The sardonically angled black eyebrow gave him his answer even before a reply was forthcoming.  
"If indeed one could be found that didn’t run screaming at the sight of me," Severus smirked coldly, "I might find it difficult to summon the interest."  


_Ah_ … Lucius had had his suspicions for some time but it's always pleasant to know one is correct in one’s assumptions.

"A wizard closer to your age, perhaps?"  
Severus snorted.  
"You’re hardly old enough to be my father, Lucius, and no, there is no one else I would consider."  


There was, though, Lucius would swear to it. He kept his sudden insight to himself despite the irritation of not being Severus’ genuine first choice - a Malfoy was _never_ anyone’s second choice - but in this case it would be wiser to swallow his pride. It could be… disadvantageous to estrange his young, and potentially powerful friend.

"I would be honoured." He inclined his head.  
Severus cleared his throat as his blush deepened.  
"Thank you. I think it would be best if we conclude this… business before your marriage."  
"As you wish," Lucius smirked. "Though Narcissa and I have reached certain compromises…"  
"I’d rather she didn’t know." Severus cut in hastily.  
Lucius’ smirk widened.  
"Very well. When would be convenient?"  


Lucius was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh - of either sex, or the occasional dark creature – and all modesty aside he knew he was an excellent choice to initiate Severus. Plus, it couldn’t hurt to have closer ties with the young man, and relieving someone of the burden of their virginity did create a bond of sorts, especially if the experience was pleasurable.  
Lucius fully intented to make this experience not only pleasurable for his friend, but memorable.

~o0o~

They’d arranged a meeting in Hogsmeade, one month after Severus’ birthday. Lucius organised the room and refreshments; all his friend had to do was turn up.

"Punctual as ever," he welcomed his guest with a self-assured smile, ushering him into the cosy room. Severus shrugged out of his cloak and folded it neatly over the back of a chair before moving to warm his hands at the fire. Early February was chilly at best and today it was particularly icy if not actually snowing. The smile Lucius was offered in return was reserved and rueful.  
"Would it have served any purpose for me to be late?" Severus straightened, turning to face the older man, and Lucius had the distinct impression of someone girding their loins – figuratively speaking – for an unpleasant but necessary chore. He almost chuckled; Severus has always been such a self-contained boy, this must be nerve-wracking.  
"Here." he held out a glass of rich amber fluid. "Drink."

After a moment’s hesitation Severus accepted the glass and knocked back the contents in one smooth motion. His eyes watered but that was the only outward indication of the strength of the liquor. Lucius took a demure sip of his own drink but he didn’t need the alcohol to loosen his inhibitions; he was finding the thought of breaking through Severus’ reserve quite intoxicating enough.

"I’d like another, if you please."  
Lucius smirked.  
"I want you relaxed, not insensible."

He took the glass and set it aside then stepped close, well within his friend’s personal space, but not touching, not yet. He looked down into the younger wizard’s unfathomable eyes, pleased that for the moment he was still the taller. Though not for long; when Severus had reached his full height he would probably top him by several inches.

The – for now – taller man took full advantage of his greater height, projecting an aura of cool dominance. Severus’ eyes widened slightly, his breath hitched and his body swayed almost imperceptibly towards his companion. Lucius allowed himself the merest twitch of an approving smile. As autonomous as the young man normally was he couldn’t see Severus routinely taking the passive role but right now he was willing to be led. The blond welcomed the stirring at his groin – oh, this was going to be fun.

He lifted his hand, slowly, and traced the length of a prominent cheekbone with the back of one perfectly manicured finger. Maintaining the slight point of contact, Lucius exerted a tiny amount of pressure and drew Severus towards him, angling the thin face upwards as he did. He relished the flash of uncertainty in the boy’s eyes as he leaned in as if to kiss him - and the ensuing confusion as he turned his head aside at the last moment and nuzzled his cheek. Yes _of course_ he was toying with him, that was the point. And then, just as Severus relaxed into that small intimacy, Lucius grasped his chin, wrenched him around and plundered his mouth.

After a moment of rigid shock Severus responded in kind, as Lucius thought he might, and the blond found himself staggering back a step under the onslaught. It was exhilarating but could all too easily spill into violence. He fisted his hand in long, black hair and jerked the boy back, startled – and darkly thrilled – to see the raw passion in Severus’ eyes. Unless violence, force, was being requested…? Lucius smirked narrowly; he had control enough to give what was needed without unnecessary damage though he was willing to bet that Severus’ gangly, adolescent body was tougher than it looked. He licked his lips: tempting, very tempting, but no, not this first time.

He reached down and grabbed the young man’s groin through his robes, not at all surprised at the hardness that met his fingers. _Oh yes_ … Lucius squeezed, not ungently but vigorously enough to capture Severus’ full attention. He slackened his grip then stroked, grinning ferally as the boy’s knees threatened to buckle. He kissed him again, gently this time and was rewarded with a low moan. Lucius nipped at a swollen lip.

"Get undressed." He murmured, freeing his fingers from Severus’ hair and stepping back, watching with seeming dispassion as his friend divested himself of layers of what he likely, unconsciously, considered protection.

It was warm in the room but Severus was shivering by the time he was completely naked.  
Self-consciousness, embarrassment and arousal: it was all there for Lucius to read in the flushed cheeks, the tight shoulders, the way his companion kept his hands balled into fists at his thighs, refusing to reveal his vulnerability by covering himself. And his eyes… a venomous gaze if ever there was one, oddly mingled with anticipation. Good, he hadn’t pushed him too far yet. Lucius stepped close and spread his fingers over a bony sternum before smoothing his palm down Severus’ torso. He could feel every rib but there was also a developing musculature, wiry and lean. The blond’s hand dropped lower, fingertips skimming the jutting erection. Lucius smirked in appreciation: had Severus achieved his full growth there yet, or was there even more… potential?

" _Lucius_ …"

The blond grinned at his friend’s growling impatience; it hadn’t taken him long to get past the ‘blushing virgin’ stage.

"All in good time." He gave Severus’ penis a friendly squeeze. "You may undress me. _Carefully_." He admonished as long fingers tugged at delicate, filigree silver buttons. "This robe is a favourite…"

All that fine manipulation of potions ingredients had given the young man a deft, sure touch. Lucius was hastily, but not clumsily disrobed by his eager student who then proceeded to satisfy his curiosity about the male nude form in a wonderfully tactile manner.

Always a sensual creature, Lucius was arching into the stimulation before he realised what he was doing. He briefly – very briefly – considered muting his responses but decided it wouldn’t hurt to let Severus know he was doing a good job. Praise when it was warranted, after all… Grey eyes drifted closed, only to snap open again at what could only be lips sliding over the tip of his penis. He blinked down to momentarily glimpse wicked amusement in the boy’s eyes before Severus turned his attention to the task. Lank, black hair fell forward and obscured the view but Lucius didn’t need his eyes to make an assessment. _Inexpert, a little hesitant, but with a firm grasp of the basics…_

He grunted something unintelligible, reflexively fisting his hands into the boy’s hair as Severus took the length of him into his mouth with no apparent gagging. The rippling caress of the tongue pressed along the underside of his cock prompted another gasping grunt and Severus pulled right back, smirking at him over the rigid column of flesh. He licked the tip as it exited his mouth.

"Like that?" his voice was a husky purr. "I’ve been practicing; preparing myself."

Lucius would have demanded details but he was robbed of the powers of speech and coherent thought as Severus sucked him deep inside again. Still with his hands clasped around the boy’s skull, Lucius magnanimously let him continue his experimentation for a short while before the tender friction of scraping teeth threatened to undo him. He prised his companion away from his genitals then breathlessly ordered him onto the bed. Whilst coming in Severus’ mouth was definitely something to consider for future, more leisurely encounters – and Lucius was quietly determined that this wasn’t going to be a one-off - their time here today was limited by a Hogwarts’ curfew. Besides which he was keen to proceed and curious to see if his young friend had thought to ‘prepare himself’ in any other way.

Severus was sprawled on his back on the rich counterpane, a slight yet insolent smirk on his face. His apparent composure was made a lie of however by the rapid rise and fall of his thin chest and his very obvious state of arousal. It was Lucius’ turn to smirk.

"Ready?"  
"Get on with it," came the snarled but wobbly response.

Lucius pushed the boy’s legs apart then knelt on the bed between his thighs. He reached over to retrieve the small vial of viscous fluid – jasmine scented, his favourite – purposefully rubbing his warm, pale and firm belly along Severus’ erection. He smirked again as his companion quivered and jabbed up into the contact. Resting back on his heels, Lucius flicked the stopper from the vial and dribbled a little of the unguent over his fingers while Severus watched the proceedings through hooded eyes. Not caring one whit about the boy’s dignity, or the chance of cramps, he commanded him to bring his knees up to chest and hold them there while he made his preparations below.

Severus was panting by the time Lucius had finished thoroughly stroking the lotion into his body, though whether that was from discomfort or excitement the blond couldn’t tell and Severus hadn’t made any effort to enlighten him. There’d been significant resistance, however, to Lucius’ questing fingers; the initial penetration was going to hurt, and it was only fair the boy understand that.

"I’m not a complete idiot." Severus regarded him loftily from between bony knees, "I do recognise the basic disparity in size between your cock and my arse. Just get on with it." He grumbled.  
"Right then," Lucius shrugged mentally – can’t say he wasn’t warned – and slicked a good dollop of the unguent over his penis. He positioned Severus’ ankles over his shoulders then hauled the boy’s body up until the skinny buttocks were resting against his thighs and he was angled _just so_. With one hand wrapped around Severus’ leg and the other being used to guide and steady himself, Lucius found his mark, and pushed.

Severus yelped, fingers twisting into the bedclothes. He glared at the blond.  
" _Ow_ …"  
"I did warn you."  
" _Just bloody move_." Severus muttered through gritted teeth.

Lucius smirked in a superior manner – as it happened, he knew a few tricks that should serve to distract his friend from the discomfort. He withdrew slowly, almost completely, then watching the boy’s face he shifted slightly and pushed back in. Severus frowned, as if there was something he couldn’t quite understand, and Lucius tried again, confident that any second now…

Severus convulsed and swore, ebony eyes opening wide in startlement.

Lucius’ expression was nigh insufferably smug.  
"That’s your prostate – "  
"I know what it is!" Severus grated. "Do it again!"

The older wizard complied, plunging over and over into the lean body, gathering speed and grinning wolfishly as Severus arched and moaned. The boy was writhing, actively searching for just the right angle to provide that wonderful stimulation. Of his own volition, Severus moved his legs from Lucius' shoulders to his waist, gripping tightly and urging him deeper. Lucius barely registered the nails digging into his back or the harsh panting breaths right next to his ear, he was too focused on his own pleasure, on the delicious rhythm they'd found. He dimly realised that letting Severus finish first might be the polite thing to do, especially as this was his first time, but as close as he was to climaxing he was almost beyond giving a fig about bedroom etiquette. However, Severus was a special case and so with monumental and unnatural self-restraint Lucius made the effort, holding back just a little to graciously allow his friend the chance to come first.

Fortunately he didn't have to be a martyr to selflessness for long enough to try his resolve. Beneath him Severus suddenly spasmed, barking out an expletive - and what could've been a name – before clutching the blond in a stranglehold of thin limbs. The name wasn't one Lucius recognised but he was able to ignore – indeed completely forget - his friend's _faux pas_ in the glory of his own climax… 

~o0o~

It was quiet in the room, the only sounds being the crackle of the logs burning in the grate and the laboured breathing of the two wizards tangled on the bed. Lucius lifted his head to smirk down at his companion. Severus was flushed and sweaty, his hair was all over the place in knots – he'd never looked so good.

"The picture of debauchery," Lucius murmured, pleased with himself. "A job well done, I'd say."  
"You would." A black eyebrow ambled upwards without its usual sharpness: Severus was obviously having difficulty summoning the energy to be snarky. "Well that wasn't as much of a waste of my time as I'd expected…"  
Lucius snorted inelegantly and flopped onto his back beside his friend.  
"I'm so glad you approve, Severus. I'd be crushed, otherwise, truly…"

They lay side by side, skin to skin, in silence for a few moments. Then:

"So you say Narcissa's willing to let you off the leash now and again?"  
"I _said_ we'd reached some compromises."  
"You can interpret it your way, I'll interpret it mine."  
The drowsy silence stretched for a little longer.  
"I'll get you a collar," Severus mumbled. "To go with the leash. You'd look quite fetching in a collar, I'm sure…"

Lucius was going to muster a blistering retort but one quick glance sideways told him his friend was asleep. Oh dear, it appeared that Severus was going to miss the curfew. Lucius smirked: served him right, though. A _collar_ , indeed…


End file.
